Oocca
The Oocca are a planned playable faction in Hyrule Conquest. Description The Oocca are an incredibly ancient civilization: undoubtedly the first to exist in the world of Hyrule. In addition to the First Sages, they were in direct communion with the Goddesses that created them and the world. Unlike the other creatures and civilizations that would inhabit the surface, the Oocca were created with specific intent and a finalized form. They were granted weak, frail, and useless bodies, but an intellect and technology far superior to anything that has been seen in Hyrule. From their inception they created and maintained massive self-sustaining and floating cities that hovered across the world. They crafted many tools that could manipulate inanimate objects and constructs to do what their physical bodies could not. Perhaps most importantly they created the most terrifying and destructive weapons ever unleashed unto the world. Sometime in the distant past before recorded history, the Oocca suddenly ceased all contact with the rest of the Hyrule. They retreated into their many floating Sky Cities and vanished high above the world, slowly fading into legend and obscurity. Many civilizations in Hyrule continued to revere them after their departure, indeed many began to idolize and worship them as gods incarnate throughout history. Their reasons for their ascendance and disappearance remain unknown to this day. Despite this concealment, they are well aware of and active in Hyrule, manipulating and directing the course of history and assuring the spread of all religion centered around the three Golden Goddesses and the utter destruction and eradication of all Majora influence. They have long kept themselves, and the biggest conspiracy in all of history, a well guarded secret for thousands of years. Soon though, they will be forced to descend and become a direct part of Hyrule again. Soon their terrible and unforgivable lie will be exposed. History Ancient Age The Oocca were originally members of the Wind Tribe who ascended to the heavens and pledged their service to Demoko in exchange for salvation. He transformed them into the Oocca and taught them to use his technology, helping them to evolve into a nigh-unstoppable military power. The Return of Sulkaris In 128 AG, alerted to the rampage of Sulkaris across Hyrule by the murder of Malkorbagia, Demoko commands an army of Oocca to land on the surface, hellbent on stopping Sulkaris on her tracks. After initial failures, the increasingly uncontrollable First Sage attempts to wipe out the Gohma at all costs by "glassing" the Death Mountain range with the Oocca Sky-City's energy weapons, but fails in eradicating the threat. The threat of compete annihilation of the surface leads the allied forces led by Link to briefly ally with the Gohma against the Oocca ground forces, and it the chaos, the Gohma are able to secure portals leading into the City in the Sky and invade it. Demoko is subsequently slain by Sulkaris and the City in the Sky is overrun by Gohma despite a successful evacuation of most of its inhabitants. Heavily damaged in the fighting, it plummets to the surface of Hyrule, wreaking untold devastation. Units Civilian * Servitor Standard * Surveyor * Blade Trap * Creeper * Tracer * Perimeter * Rooter * Commandant * Watcher Statue * Hammer Statue * Shield Statue * Breacher Statue * Colossus Statue * Timestone Carrier * Umbrella Siege Weaponry * Walker Cannon * Cleanser Hero Units * Neok * Inquisitor * Genetrix * Heergos Heroes * Demoko * Mediator Ooccoo * Liyer * Ooccoo Jr. Titan * Koloktos Buildings Trivia * The Oocca faction symbol is loosely based on the Emblem of Time from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Creator's Notes * In Twilight Princess, the Oocca, these demonic little freaky chicken beings with no workable appendages, supposedly constructed these massive cities in the sky, as well as the Temple of Time. It got me thinking.... how the heck did these little beings manage to construct something so impressive? I started thinking about the Dominion Rod, an item supposedly created by the Oocca as well. It's capable of animating stone. What if that technology could animate intricate bodies of stone? What if the Oocca at one time used something like the Dominion Rod to enhance their way of life, and eventually their reliance led their bodies to become all but useless through time. Then perhaps some catastrophic event left them as nothing but how they were in Twilight Princess... little harmless chickens unable to proceed through evolution and forced to live in what little glory they had constructed? It's late, and maybe I'm just crazy. I got different plans for them obviously. But yes, as far as the design goes I based most of it off of the Dominion Rod. * Category:Goddess Worship Category:Factions Category:Ancient